plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sweet Potato
Sweet Potato (tạm dịch: Khoai Lang Ngọt Ngào) là một cây cao cấp giới hạn được phát hành cùng với bản cập nhật 3.0.1 của Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó có khả năng thu hút tất cả zombie trong phạm vi 1x3 ô (dọc) trước mặt nó về phía mình. Nó cũng là một cây phòng thủ, với sức chống chịu tương đương một cây Wall-nut. Giống như Ghost Pepper, Homing Thistle, Fire Peashooter và Dandelion, người chơi cũng phải bỏ ra 109 kim cương để mua nó. Vào 3 tháng 12, 2014, Sweet Potato chính thức bị gỡ khỏi cửa hàng. Sweet Potato và một số cây giới hạn khác được bán trở lại trong sự kiện Luck O' The Zombie. ''Chúng tiếp tục được mua từ 11 tháng 3, 2015 cho đến 24 tháng 3, 2015. Sweet Potato trở lại lần nữa vào 7 tháng 7, 2015 cùng với các Piñata Party mới thông báo sự trở lại của tất cả các cây giới hạn trong một thời gian ngắn. Trong suốt thời gian diễn ra sự kiện Summer Nights 2015, giá của nó đã được giảm xuống còn 75 kim cương. Vào 19 tháng 11, 2015, trong thời gian diễn ra các Piñata Party với chủ đề Fall Food Fight, Sweet Potato lại có mặt trong cửa hàng với giá 109 kim cương. Nó cũng có mặt trong các sự kiện Piñata Party vào 28 tháng 3, 2016, nhưng lại không thể mua được trong cửa hàng, và cũng không xuất hiện trong Almanac. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 150 TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Sluggish Sweet Potatoes attract zombies from other lanes when they are close by. Sweet Potato really is as sweet as she looks. Her favorite animal is the unicorn. Her favorite color is (and this is a direct quote) "all the colors in the rainbow." When she writes the letter "i", she draws a little heart where the dot belongs. Frankly, if it were anyone else, this amount of syrup would be sickening. But on her, well, it just seems right. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 150 SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao KHÔI PHỤC: Khá chậm Khoai Lang Ngọt Ngào thu hút zombie ở các hàng khác về phía mình khi chúng đến gần. Khoai Lang Ngọt Ngào thực sự rất ngọt ngào y như vẻ ngoài vậy. Con vật yêu thích của cô ấy là kì lân. Màu sắc yêu thích của cô ấy là (và đây là dẫn lời trực tiếp của chính chủ) "tất cả các màu của cầu vồng". Khi cô ấy viết chữ "i", cô phải vẽ một trái tim nhỏ thay cho dấu chấm. Thực lòng mà nói, ai cũng thấy tính cách này sến không thể chịu được. Nhưng với cô ấy à, ờ thì, cũng bình thường thôi. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Sweet Potato sẽ hồi phục đầy máu và thu hút tất cả zombie trong phạm vi 4x3 ô xung quanh về phía mình. Trong thời gian hiệu ứng xảy ra, Sweet Potato sẽ nhảy lên vui sướng còn trái tim sẽ bay ra liên tục từ phía nó. Tuy nhiên trong bản Trung Quốc, Sweet Potato sẽ không hồi phục lại máu mà chỉ trở nên bất khả xâm phạm trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn. Trang phục Sweet Potato giờ mới có thể hồi phục tất cả máu cùng với hiệu ứng bình thường. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Sweet Potato cho phép người chơi thu hút zombie để chúng rời khỏi những vị trí đặt cây sản xuất mặt trời hoặc các cây hỗ trợ khác để về những vị trí đã được phòng thủ kiên cố. Bởi vậy mà nó rất có tác dụng trong việc tạo ra một "tụ điểm" cho zombie, và giúp các cây như Banana Launcher, Spikerock hay Lava Guava có thể tấn công với sức công phá cao nhất. Tuy nhiên, nó lại có nhược điểm là giá thành khá cao và tốc độ khôi phục chậm, cùng với sức chống chịu thường là không đủ cao để có thể cân hết zombie ở nhiều hàng cùng lúc. Vì thế, Sweet Potato nên được sử dụng một cách hết sức thận trọng. Có hai cách bố trí Sweet Potato chính trên bãi trồng, đó là ở các hàng một, ba và năm, hoặc ở hàng hai và bốn. Cách thứ hai sẽ tiết kiệm mặt trời hơn, nhưng những cây Sweet Potato cũng sẽ phải chịu áp lực lớn hơn và cần được thay nhanh hơn. Người chơi cũng có thể lợi dụng các yếu tố môi trường đặc biệt ở Pirate Seas và Frostbite Caves để trồng Sweet Potato có hiệu quả hơn, thậm chí trong một số trường hợp cá biệt ở Frostbite Caves, nếu biết trồng đúng cách, người chơi có thể dồn hết zombie về đúng một hàng để xử lý. Một cách sử dụng Sweet Potato khác là coi nó như một cây hỗ trợ, và dùng đồng thời các cây phòng thủ như Wall-nut và Tall-nut để bảo vệ nó. Chard Guard kết hợp được tương đối tốt với Sweet Potato, thay vì chỉ làm một bức tường chắn thì nó sẽ đẩy tất cả zombie bị thu hút lại gần ra phía sau. Tuy nhiên, những cây phòng thủ này lại thường có thời gian khôi phục dài, và trong thời gian đó, lũ zombie đã có thể kịp ăn hết Sweet Potato. Bởi vậy mà Primal Wall-nut có thể là một trợ thủ đắc lực trong trường hợp này. Sử dụng Sweet Potato với Primal Peashooter là một cách kết hợp rất hay trong Pirate Seas nếu biết dùng khôn ngoan. Mẹo ở đây là trồng Sweet Potato lên các hàng không có ván để thu hút zombie ở các hàng khác lại, còn Primal Peashooter sẽ có nhiệm vụ bắn đạn đẩy lũ zombie đó xuống biển. Tuy nhiên cũng cần lưu ý là Sweet Potato không có tác dụng với mọi loại zombie, và hiệu ứng đẩy lùi của Primal Peashooter không phải lúc nào cũng xảy ra. Ngoài ra, do lỗi của trò chơi mà một số zombie nhất định sẽ không ngã xuống nước, mà lại... đi trên không luôn. Mặc dù chiến thuật này có tác dụng rất tốt, nhưng Sweet Potato cũng không nên được dùng một mình. Mang theo các cây như Blover hay Hurrikale để giải quyết lũ Seagull Zombie có thể nâng cao hiệu quả cho chiến thuật này. Sweet Potato và Escape Root cũng là một sự kết hợp chết chóc. Trồng Escape Root ngay sau Sweet Potato và chờ cho đến khi tất cả zombie đã tụ tập lại vào đó, sau đó đổi chỗ hai cây này với nhau. Bằng cách này, người chơi sẽ dễ dàng thổi bay một lượng lớn zombie ở nhiều hàng, hoặc gây sát thương lớn cho nhiều Gargantuar cùng lúc. Một cây khác có thể kết hợp được với Sweet Potato là Phat Beet, vì cây này có tầm tấn công ngắn, nhưng lại cùng lúc gây sát thương được cho nhiều mục tiêu trên nhiều hàng. Khi sử dụng Sweet Potato, người chơi nên để mắt tới Mecha-Football Zombie, Gargantuar, Explorer Zombie và các zombie khác có khả năng đẩy hoặc đập nát cây. Sweet Potato cũng có thể phối hợp rất hiệu quả với những cây giết ngay như Cherry Bomb hay Jalapeno bằng cách đưa zombie vào một hàng rồi sử dụng các cây này. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Jetpack Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie, Zombie Bull, Zombie King, Imp Cannon, Fisherman Zombie và Barrel Roller Zombie khi đang lăn thùng không bị thu hút bởi Sweet Potato. *Phần màu nâu của Sweet Potato trông giống với vỏ của củ khoai lang ngoài đời. *Sweet Potato có thể thu hút Shield Zombie mà không làm nó mất trường lực, nhưng trường lực ấy lại không bị kéo theo zombie này, mà vẫn ở nguyên vị trí đó. *Trong bất kì trường hợp nào mà có nhiều Sweet Potato trên bãi trồng, thì thay vì đổi hàng liên tục, lũ zombie sẽ bỏ qua tất cả chúng. Chúng chỉ bị thu hút bởi một Sweet Potato khi các cây khác bị tiêu diệt hoặc đào lên. **Sweet Potato với hiệu ứng từ Plant Food được ưu tiên hơn, bởi vậy mà trong trường hợp trên, nếu một cây được cho Plant Food, lũ zombie ở gần đó sẽ bị thu hút vào cây này chứ không bỏ qua nó nữa. **Nếu một zombie đang đi phía sau hoặc ở ngay bên dưới Sweet Potato cùng lúc nó được cho Plant Food, thì zombie đó sẽ quay đầu lại và ăn nó. ***Nếu zombie đó là Gargantuar vẫn còn Imp trên lưng, thì khi máu của nó xuống còn một nửa, nó sẽ ném Imp về cột thứ ba giống như Gargantuar bị thôi miên bởi Hypno-shroom. Nhưng thay vì đi ra vô hại khỏi bãi trồng, Imp này sẽ ăn cây như thể nó bị cắp ra sau bởi thằn lằn cánh pterodactyl vậy. *Có một lỗi xảy ra khi cho Plant Food lên một Sweet Potato được trồng trồng trên Lily Pad, đó là các zombie bị quay đầu lại sẽ không ăn Sweet Potato, mà thay vào đó ăn Lily Pad, khiến cho nó rơi xuống nước và chết luôn. *Nếu người chơi đặt Sweet Potato ra sau trường lực của Infi-nut, sau đó cho nó Plant Food, thì các zombie bị thu hút sẽ ra được phía sau trường lực.. *Zombie đang bị đẩy ra sau bởi Fume-shroom hoặc Hurrikale, hay bị đẩy bởi hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Chomper vẫn có thể bị thu hút bởi Sweet Potato. *Nếu một zombie đang bị Sweet Potato thu hút và rơi vào một Ô Trượt, thì ô đó sẽ không có tác dụng đẩy zombie sang hàng khác. *Trang phục của nó được tạo hình từ trang phục của các ''Thủy Thủ Mặt Trăng. *Sweet Potato là cây duy nhất trong bản Trung Quốc không thay đổi hiệu ứng từ Plant Food khi có trang phục. *Nó, Perfume-shroom và Blooming Heart là những cây duy nhất tạo ra trái tim trong màn chơi. *Nó, Pomegranate Machine Gun và Strawburst là những cây cười lớn hoặc cười khúc khích thi thực hiện hiệu ứng Plant Food. *Trước phiên bản 5.5, giá mặt trời của nó là 300. Xem thêm * Garlic Thể_loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây giới hạn Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Cây đặc biệt hàng tháng Thể_loại:Cây phòng thủ Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu